brittany_s_piercefandomcom-20200216-history
Do They Know It's Christmas?
'''Do They Know It's Christmas? by Band Aid is featured in Extraordinary Merry Christmas, the ninth episode of Season Three. It is sung by The New Directions as the closing song of the episode with solos from Brittany, Santana, Finn, Mercedes, Rachel, Blaine, Kurt, Artie, Puck and Tina. The New Directions perform it at a homeless shelter near Christmas time as invited by Sue. They arrive just in time for a song and during the song, there is a montage of the New Directions members helping kids play, serve and enjoy their Christmas at the shelter. It is also featured on Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2. Lyrics Finn: It's Christmas time There's no need to be afraid At Christmas time, We let in light and we banish shade Mercedes: And in our world of plenty We can spread a smile of joy Throw your arms around the world At Christmas time Rachel: But say a prayer, Pray for the other ones Oh, at Christmas time it's hard But when you're having fun Blaine: There's a Kurt and Blaine: World outside your window, And it's a world of dread and fear Artie and Brittany: Where the only water flowing Is the bitter sting of tears Tina and Puck: And the Christmas bells that ring Are the clanging chimes of doom Mercedes: Well tonight thank God it's them Mercedes and Rachel: Instead of you Artie and Tina with New Directions: And there won't be snow in Africa this Christmas time (Santana: This Christmas time, no) The greatest gift they'll get this year is life (Santana: Is life) Where nothing ever grows (Santana: Nothing ever grows) No rain or rivers flow (Santana: River flows no) Do they know it's Christmas time at all? (Santana: Christmas time at all) New Directions: Here's to you Santana: Raise a glass for everyone New Directions: Here's to them Santana: Underneath that burning sun Santana with New Directions: Do they know it's Christmas time at all? Santana: Yeah Blaine and Brittany with New Directions: Feed the world Tina and Artie with New Directions: Let them know it's Christmas time again Blaine and Brittany with New Directions: Feed the world (Rachel: The world!) Tina and Artie with New Directions: Let them know it's Christmas time again Blaine and Brittany with New Directions: Feed the world (Santana: Feed the world) Tina and Artie with New Directions: Let them know it's Christmas time again Finn and Brittany with New Directions: Feed the world (Rachel: The world) Tina and Artie with New Directions: Let them know it's Christmas time again Trivia *This song has 10 soloists, tied with We've Got Tonite for the most number of soloists in a song. *For an unknown reason, Darren Criss is not credited in this song. *This is the first song where Tina and Puck have sung together (paired up/harmonized). *The song was also released as a charity single, with all proceeds going to the Band Aid Trust. Gallery Faberritanagif.gif DoTheyKnow1.gif DoTheyKnow2.gif DoTheyKnow3.gif DoTheyKnow4.gif DoTheyKnow5.gif DoTheyKnow6.gif DoTheyKnow7.gif DoTheyKnow8.gif DoTheyKnow9.gif Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany S. Pierce Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams